Of The Sound Episode 13
is the 13th episode of Guardian Angels Of The Sound, which mostly focuses on Akabayashi Rubi and her two 'passions' which are basketball and cooking. Synopsis :Read the full episode here. As Ruby returns from school, her father comes to see her. He claims he starts to doubt on Ruby's willingness to actually take over the restaurant one day. Confused and offended, Ruby starts arguing with him, trying to convince him he's wrong. After Ruby went upstairs, trying to avoid her father, her mother tried to calm her down, presuming that being an active basketball player and a future chef might be too much for her. The next day, the girls were surprised by how calm and shy Ruby stood back in most conversations. Ruby didn't even answer them even if they asked her. Worried, the group came to the conclusion something was bothering her and Yumi decided to talk with Ruby alone. After school, Ruby was staring at the basketball team, which was practicing as every day. As she let out a sigh, Yumi approached Ruby slowly, reminding her of her position as passionate warrior. As a surprise for Yumi, Ruby started talking about her worries pretty fast. As she started mentioning her struggels with basketball and cooking, Yumi suggested not to leave anything behind. She rather considered Ruby should learn how to balance it out. Surprised, Ruby wondered how she was supposed to do that. But as Yumi thought about a way, the two got distracted by Minuet, who summoned a Darama of nature, which attacked the two. Upset about being interrupted, Ruby transformed and started fighting against the Darama. Then, Minuet considered Crimson should actually get rid of her dream of becoming a chef. According to Minuet, the desire let Ruby become more weak and wouldn't have any greater use anyway. Shocked and pissed by these words, Crimson stopped attacking and shouted at Minuet. Then, the other girls came in, apologizing for being late. They also shouted at Minuet for what they dare to question Crimson's dreams like that. Encouraged by her friends, Crimson finished the Darama with Burning Red Star and shouted at Minuet, telling her that she is determined to be great in any of her dreams and not giving up on anything. Later, Ruby apologized to her father for being stubborn and that she will do even more than before to achieve her dream. She also told her mother that she'll be able to play basketball and become a chef at the same time, because she'd never give up. Characters Guardian Angels Mascots Villains *Minuet Supporting Characters *Akabayashi Daisuke *Nobumoto Rosuke *Kisaragi Yumi *Takagi Chris *Akabayashi Robin Major Events *Ruby started to struggle with basketball and becoming a chef. *Akahane Daisuke has been properly introduced for the first time. *Yumi tried to convince Ruby not to give up on any passion. *Ruby decided to follow Yumi's advice and balance out her life. *Ruby told her parents she wants to work harder on becoming a chef. References Category:Episodes Category:Back to the Sky Arc